Hunter x Bender Remake
by zed019
Summary: OC reincarnated into the Hunter x Hunter's World.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** I have finally done it, through the writings of my new fic, Theldesian NPC, I have finally discovered a breakthrough in my writing style. I feel like I have reached the next level of my writing.

* * *

Hello, my name is unimportant, what I want you to know is that I, as a human being, lived a full life and is now on my deathbed and died.

The end?

Not in the slightest, ever heard of reincarnation, you know, the concept of being reborn?, yup that one. I am currently experiencing it with my memories surprisingly intact, should this be a blessing?, or could this be a curse?, time will tell.

I was born from a normal family, the Tsuki family, just as generic as it can be, as far I can tell, but despite the overly normal situation, I still love my family. I'm an only child, and we live in whale Island. For some odd reason that name is familiar, but my memory is not cooperating. My looks mostly consist of black hair and blue eyes, which I inherited from my parents.

I won't bore you with the details in my toddler years, it's awfully a repetitive cycle of eat, poop and sleep, yup, you don't need to hear my development in that area.

I'm a normal male child by name of Ryu, I'm satisfied with my name as far as it goes. I also seem to have a fascination with water.

I can Imagine myself guiding the water to the tug and pull feeling like the waves in my Tai chi exercise, yes I retained that old man's exercise from earth as a form of relaxation.

On a fated day, I decided to do Tai chi near the lake, it surprised me that the water nearby got attracted to the forms and the pulling of my moves.

It was quite a discovery.

I didn't know what the phenomenon was, but it was very interesting, and with no toys and kids around my age, I focused on my half-assed Tai chi that it develop into a semblance of martial arts. I'm not kidding, my sloppy old man Tai chi became a decent form of martial arts, coupled with my water ability.

For some odd reason the ability reminded me of water-bending from the avatar anime so that's what I called it.

A few years passed and I figured out to turn the water into ice and vice versa. I can also do the healing trick with the water, I count myself lucky learning that skill as it worried my parents on the bruises I use to be sporting from my crazy idea that fighting foxbears was a good source of experience.

Fighting foxbears was easily one of my top scariest experience I had the pleasure of witnessing.

Another year passed and I figured out how to draw water from the atmosphere. My skill with my water bending increased with leaps and bounds coupled with my old man Tia chi martial arts.

I forgot to mention that all my abilities were performed in secret as human nature is to be scared of the unknown.

But how do I train from prying eyes?. Well, with my now superb control, I can make an Ice dome filled with air and I train under water. The scenery is simply divine that it helped me calm down

Before I knew it I'm already at the age of twelve, time sure does pass by, it was this time that I heard a kid named Gon catching the monster of the lake and he was going to take the hunters exam this year.

That's when it hit me, Hunter exams, which means I'm in the world of hunter x hunter.

I asked my parent if it was possible for me to take the hunters exams, surprisingly they were supportive enough.

I have enough common sense to not trust strangers on my way to the ship sailing towards Dole harbor, and I have successfully navigated to the ship Kaijinmaru this year with my sanity intact because as soon as I arrived at the ship, shady guys began to give me the wierd eye, yeah right, the killing intent is child's play compared to the foxbears that I sparred. On hindsight, I did become some sort of Tarzan wannabe, all I'm missing right now is my Jane. I chuckled at the sudden realization, and people in the ships were giving me another set of weird looks.

Just before the ship took off I saw Gon and Leorio arriving at the last minute.

**Kaijinmaru Ship**

"Hmm."

"Hmmmmmmm." Said Gon eyeing me wierdly.

"What is it kid?, is there something on my face?."

"Yes, you look like the only other kid my age at whale Island."

"Well I am from whale Island, I guess you're the kid who caught the master of the lake, I was so impressed that you were taking the hunters exam that I decided to see what the fuss is about."

"Sniff, sniff, sniff."

"What is it?."

"You smell nice, you smell like forest, and foxbears, let's be friends."

_"Man that kid is sharp."_ I thought.

"Sure kid, my name is Ryu Tsuki."

"I'm Gon Freecs."

"Ahh, how cute , kids playing friendship." Said Leorio.

"Stuff it Mr. Vash Stampede." I said, which earned a chuckle from eveyone.

"Hey, my name is Leorio-san to you."

"Hai, hai, Leorio-san."

"Good, now be a good kid and leave me alone."

"Sniff, sniff, it looks like there's going to be a storm in 2 hours, a big one." Said Gon.

"Hoh, it looks like you're the second person to guess it right." Said the Captain.

"Really, now, all hands to your station, prepare for the storm, and passengers, get to your cabins." Said the Captain.

Just as Gon predicted, the a storm hit off 2 hours later, I mostly slept through it as I had experience with swaying movements.

I also saw Leorio and Kurapica fighting in the middle of the storm when Gon decided to wake me halfway though the ordeal.

**Inside the Ship.**

"You guys are crazy, you guys almost went overboard." I shouted.

"It's okay, Leorio, Kurapica and you were there." Gon said sheepishly.

"Jeez, you guys could have died, I almost died of a heart attack, now say sorry before I make you do it in the nude." I said angrily.

"Yikes!, I'm sorry." Said Gon, Leorio and Kurapica who was frightened by the aura I seem to give off.

"Hehehehe, thanks for the show lad, now tell me your reason for taking the Hunter exam?."

"I'm doing it to find my father, he's a hunter you see." Said Gon.

"I'm not saying my reason." Said Leorio.

"Same here, my reasons are my own and private." Said Kurapica.

"Fools, the exam has already started, can't you see the Hunters Mark on the captain's hat?, if you don't tell him your reason, you will fail!." I said to Leorio and Kurapica.

"What!."

"Your friend is right, the Hunter association can't test out everyone so they hire people like us to weed the participants."

"I see, if you must know, I'm doing it for money, yes money makes the world go round." Said Leorio.

"I see."

"I'm going to be blacklist hunter, I'm going to capture the Phantom troupe. That's all I can say for now." Said Kurapica.

"What about you lad."

"I'm going to test my limits, I heard there are strong people in the exam." I explained.

"I see, congratulations, you pass this part of the exam, now get some rest, you got a rough day ahead of you." Said the Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

The Kaijinmaru finally arrived at dole harbor. The captain was kind enough to point to the giant tree on the hill where there are navigators that will take us directly to Zaban city.

Leorio was skeptical and took the bus which we found out later was a trap.

In the end we ventured towards the mountain where we got tagged along by an annoying participant hell-bent on using Gon as his private cab, okay maybe I worded it wrong, the guy faked his injuries and decided to use Gon's gullible kindness to get him a free ride.

Even with us protesting that was really a fake injury, Gon persisted on carrying the parasite.

The parasite decided to show his true colors when we arrived at the 'Doki Doki' village where he got his just desserts. Leorio's fuse had gone bonkers during the test but we passed barely.

Seriously hitting an old lady is not cool. We were pointed to a strange narrow path that was a shortcut to the mountain top, we walked for 2 hours to arrive at our destination when we met a couple being kidnapped by some strange creatures.

Everyone sprang into action and decided to help while I stayed with Leorio behind to treat the husbands wound.

When Leorio went to gather herbs for the wounds, I decided to use my water healing technique.

"Why would you, let your friend go when you can heal me?."

"It's supposed to be a test, right Kiriko-san?."

"**«!»**, I guess I got found out, seriously though, that's a nice healing technique, I guess you both passed, I'm sure Leorio's sincerity will come along way in his Hunter career."

**One hour later**

Everyone came back with news that they passed the test from the Kiriko.

"Hmm, we got an interesting bunch of contestants this year, all right, we, the family of Kiriko navigators will lead you to Zaban city."

And so we left for Zaban city via Kiriko express under the light of the moon.

We arrived in Zaban city where the Kiriko ordered for us a steak combo under a low flame which was a password needed to enter the next stage. We got registered and got our plate numbers and got sent to the elevator leading to the Hunter exam test.

When we arrived, everyone was giving us weird looks because we were as green as can be in their eyes.

Tonpa, the ever lovable rookie crusher decided to play his laxative filled soda routine which became a bust thanks to Gon's supernatural nose, that's right, I call it a supernatural power.

I suppose the entrance Hisoka made was quite memorable, seriously, turning a mans arm into flower petals was an eye-catching event.

* * *

Our Exam instructor finally arrived, he called himself Mr. Satotz. I call him Mr. Moustache, is that spelled right?, yeah right, potato, potatoe.

Anyways, we were instructed to follow him and so we did. One hours, two hours, 3 hours passed by, they weeded the unworthy. I didn't realize I strayed from Gon's group so I missed Gon himself introducing to Killua, oh well.

"Hey, Ryu, your here, I thought you dropped out." Said Gon.

"I'm just lucky."

"By the way, I found a kid our age, his name is Killua."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Well, this is awkward, I'm going away now." I said as I scooted away

"Was it something I said?." Said Kill us confused.

"Nahh, he's just moody, he's funny like that, there was one time where he threatened us to apologize in the nude for giving him trouble, but he's a good guy."

"pppppfffffttttt, I see,... in the nude, pfffffftttt, hahahahaha."

"Well at least someone's happy." Said Gon.

After that incident, I decided to blend in the background.

Arriving at Numare wetlands was another showstopper. Hisoka killed an examiner impostor who turned out to be an animal famous for confusing its prey then eating them.

The real examiner gave Hisoka a warning then proceeded heading to the next exam site.

I decided that I don't want to get in Hisoka's radar so I stayed with the examiner, on the way I met Killua.

"Hello Killua-kun."

"Waahhh, that startled me." He said as he looked at me guilty, he really must feel awful abandoning Gon with Hisoka.

"I won't ask and I won't judge." I said to Killua and speed up to Mr. Satotz.

Killua, was confused at first, then the realization came, "He knows." Killua muttered and then speed up and grabbed me to somewhere private.

"What do you mean by what you said earlier." Killua asked in an alarmed manner.

"Hmm, I meant what I said, I won't ask and judge, you look like you had something serious on your mind and those words seem like the right words to say at the time, in more ways than one."

"What do you mean by that." Killua said dangerously.

"Hmmm, it's just a hunch, but I will guess you're a trained assasin."

"And what if I am?." Killua said as he showed me his fingers that turned into sharp nails.

"As I said, I won't ask and I won't judge." I said to him which earned me a confused look.

"You know what, your right, I'm an assasin, I came from the Zoldyck household, I came here to test my skills and I hope to gain a friend as well." Explained Killua.

"Then what's stopping you?."

"I can't, I just can't, I abandoned Gon and now your making me feel guilty, I can't have normal friends."

"Oh, I'm sure Gon isn't normal, he will accept you for who you are, he's a good judge of character."

"Thanks for cheering me up, I guess I can't be friends with you too huh?, your normal." Said Killua sadly.

"Whoever said I was normal?." I said as a large water phyton climbed and twisted around my body.

"Whoa, sugoi, well, I guess we can be friends."

"I'm pretty sure Leorio and Kurapica is willing to be your friend too."

"I'll think about it, but you and Gon are my first two friends, now let's believe in them nee." Killua said as he sprinted towards the intructor.

"Cheeky brat." I said as I followed him.


End file.
